Tokyo Mew Mew: Second Generation
by TMMAwesomeness
Summary: 10 years after the final battle,The aliens and mews are living peacefully together. But what happens when a Ichigo's rejected lovewants revenge?Whatif his alien children torment the Earth?The Second Mew Project is born!  Rated K  for mild violence/romance


"The pool?" questioned Elliot.

"Yeah..." Iycing said quietly. "I thought you might like it Shirogane-kun, since, you know, you like swimming. I was thinking...Maybe Friday after school...We could go together?" She had a nervous look on her face. She was secretly hoping he wouldn't reject her and leave her crying. She forced a smile on her face, trying to look confident.

Elliot pulled a notebook out of his pocket and flipped quickly through the pages. _He's SO organized...But that's why I love him! _He stopped flipping momentarily, and scanned the lined paper underneath his pale thumb. A gust of wind blew his medium sized green hair onto his serious face. The shining sun made Elliot's face look even more handsome than usual.

He finally looked up with a grin and said, "My schedule is free on Friday, so I guess I can come with you Ikisatashi-san!" Iycing let out a long sigh, feeling relieved, and arched her back momentarily, but then quickly corrected her posture after realizing her proposal wasn't yet over.

" At 1:30 they are having a cookout, should we meet then?" Iycing asked excitedly. She was smiling as if she had everything she wanted. She couldn't BELEIVE she was about to go on a date with Elliot Shirogane! She had exited tingles in her stomach.

"Sure! See you tomorrow!" Elliot replied. He sprinted towards the crosswalk beside him, trying to cross the street before the light turned green.

Iycing stood there for a moment, stunned at what just happened, then snapped out of her trance and jumped up with joy. "YES! I'm on a date with THE Elliot Shirogane!" she nearly screamed with enthusiasm. Her two best friends Nikita and Karen jumped from the wall they were hiding in beside and gave Iycing a big hug before jumping around in a joyous circle.

"You did it Frosting! Your Finally on a date with your dream guy!" Nikita said with a plastered across her face.

"I'm so proud of you! You finally did it after months of practice! You were perfect!" Karen said proudly.

"Your like...SO AWESOME!" Karen and Nikita said in unison.

Iycing quickly woke up from her daydream at the sound of the blaring school bell. The loud "BRIIING" always shocked her at the end of the day, she seemed to never suspect that the end of the day pest was ever coming!

She looked around the classroom and realized that everyone had already left. She stood up, stretched, then clumsily tripped over her chair after attempting to quickly run out of the torture house called school.

"Oww...I hit my head on the floor..." She sat on the floor for awhile before rubbing her sore head, then running for the class's exit.

Iycing finally arrived at her front door, panting and sweating furiously. She had sprinted all the way home. She tried to catch up with Karen and Nikita before realizing that they were probably already home, then she came to the realization that she had the date with Elliot after school, so she then tried and get home early enough to be able to carefully choose her swim suit. And so there she was, at her two story, peach colored, home.

She took her hands off her tired knees and stopped panting like a tired dog. She got the key from her backpack and un-locked the old, black, wooden door.

Iycing walked in her tired, old home. Her shoes mad a clicking sound as she hastily,and quickly, attempted to remove her blue converse. As soon as she had her shoes of she ran towards the stairs that led to her room, not even trying to make any eye contact with her parents that sat on the velvet red couch in their shiny wooden floored living room.

"Hi mum, hi dad, got to go get read-" Iycing was cut off by a sharp pull at her dark brown hair in her tightly tied ponytail from her dad.

"Iycing, you ALWAYS greet your parents **properly** when you get home." He walked behind her and levitated above the floor indian style. He had his amber eyes shut and had dark bags around his eyes. His normally neatly tied up ponytails were dried out and frizzed. There was something off about him today.

"Dad, are you okay? I noticed your a little ou-"

"Everything is fine Iycing, just a little mishap at work. Now come a give your Daddy a kiss!" he said with his pointy toothed smile. Iycing came toward her dad and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek along with a tight hug.

"Ehh? So now you don't have the perseverance to give your mother a kiss?" Ms. Ikisatashi said with sarcasm dripping from her high pitched voice. Her strawberry colored hair was down and she had on a long pink shirt with a giant strawberry on it and loose magenta capris. Her usual house wear.

"I love you too mum..." Iycing said power walking gracefully towards her mom. She gave her mom a tight hug and a quick kiss while quietly stroking her long strawberry red hair.

"Now can I PLEASE go get ready? I spent like a whole 2 minutes hugging you guys!"

"For Pete's sake Iycing, you are only 13! calm down-"

"So **YOU** never got exited about a date with a awesome guy? Now if you may excuse me, I have a room to change in," Iycing said with a tint of snobbishness in her voice.

She walked up the stairs and into her room. The blue walls were looking beautiful as always, and the paper mache snowflakes taped to the walls and ceiling were also wonderful. Iycing LOVED the snow. Every time ,once or twice each winter, when the rare Tokyo snow would arrive, she would run outside in her jammies and feel the cool, soft, white snow touch her delicate, pale, skin.

She power walked towards her also snowflake covered, blue, metal dresser and opened the third compartment on the left side. She Pulled out it's folded contents and searched for a few of her favorite swim suits.

After putting away a couple of her lower class bathing suits, she had four of the prettier ones placed down on her soft, thick, white bed covers.

She picked up a hot pink 1 piece bathing suit with a open back. It had a couple strawberries and some type of black/brown cats on it. It also had a pink and red water proof garter. It was a hand-me-down from her mom._ Whats up with mom's obsession with these weird cats and strawberries?And who wears one pieces anymore ANYWAYS? Better put this one away... _She carefully folded the bathing suit and put it back in her dresser.

She picked up another one. It was a blue to white with gradient two piece bathing suit. The top bra-ish part of the bikini was strapless and had the fabric in middle pulled together to give it a sort of rippling effect. There was a grey heart shaped crystal placed in the middle with a shiny blue ribbon in the back of the heart. The bottom portion was like any other bikini bottom, and it marked the beginning of the gradient. _Now __**THIS**__ is pretty... It might even make me look sexy ;)! I think I'll take it... _she put away the other bathing suits and went into her bathroom to change.

After putting on her bathing suit, she had put on a towel dress and looked in the mirror.

"Wow, I look HOT. It did take long to put it on though, wonder what time it- KYAAAA! it's 1:25 I need to gooooooooooo!"

Iycing flew down the stairs and quickly got some frozen hot dogs from her large freezer, and raced out the door.

She arrived at the pool right on time. As soon as she arrived, she saw Elliot sitting on a bench.

"Shirogane-kun? How long have you been there? Am I late? I'm so sorry!" She almost started crying from embarrassment. _How could I have been late? Its my first date with this AWESOME guy! I must be perfect from now on! _With that last thought, she brought a fist up to her chest with a determined look on her face.

"Oh don't worry about it, I came early to- Um, Ikistashi-san are you ok?" She still had her fist up to her chest. She quickly snapped out of her trance and blushed.

"I'm so sorry! I was just in some deep thought..." She had a nervous look on her face. She let out a small laugh to try to lighten the mood. Her long fingernails were starting to embed into her hands from her tightly clenched fist. She started to relax a little. _Look pleasing, if you act like a sorry little girl, he'll NEVER like you! Ok, break the silence...What to say...'Wonderful weather?' No, that's something mom would say...Hmm... 'Lets go eat, ok?'...Yesh, I am really hungry... Ok, here I go! _Before she could say anything, a loud grumble came from her stomach.

"Oh, Ikistashi-, are you hungry? I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I'll go cook those hot dogs for you!" She had TOTALLY forgot about the hot dogs! She had damaged part of the package with her nails. She had her dad's long nails, but cut them down to make her look cute, but not creepy. They were hard to cut once they were long. They were thin, but VERY strong.

Elliot was already gone, cooking hot dogs, while Iycing was lost in her thoughts.

Once she snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed a silver cat statue with blue diamond eyes. She stared at for a while before she felt two arms wrap around her stomach, almost in a hug. _Could it be? Shirogane-kun is hugging me? Omahgawd! What should I do?_ She looked down only to find...

A food Plate with some hot dogs on it

Iycing couldn't but feel a little disappointed and grabbed the plate of food. She turned around and saw Elliot's wonderful smile. Seeing that smile just makes her day, so she couldn't help but smile too.

"Eat up! Let's go eat at that table over there and then go swimming in about a half hour, ok?"

"Ok!" She happily followed him and ate her warm hot dogs.

"Sanai! I think we've found her!" Lettuce called out. Her glasses fogged up with anticipation. She was in a dark control room with her face centimeters away from her computer screen. She had various controls around her. "we need to find the right time...Senai, where are you? Get over here!" On her screen held five images of five different girls. One of those pictures was of Iycing. Underneath it held her personal information, It read:"NAME: IYCING IKISTASHI, NIKNAME: FROSTING, AGE:13, PARENTS: ICHIGO AND KISHU IKISTASHI"

The one called 'Senai' was a beautiful 17 year old girl. She had brown bangs and two long ponytails **(A/N she looks sort of like Hatsune Miku, Except she has Akasaka-san's bangs and her ponytails don't exactly touch the floor yet)** She had a large chest and was wearing a Short sleeved knee-high dress with an apron. She had just came back from making cookies, so she had flour all over her hands.

"I'm here! Sorry, I had to put the cookies in the oven...Is that her? She looks a lot like her mother," Senai said with a small smile. They centered in on Iycing's picture and kept it there. Iycing was starting to get in the pool and had on her cute bathing suit. The water was probably cold, because she had jumped out as quickly as she got in.

"Now?" Lettuce questioned, her face serious.

"Now," Senai said with a reassuring smile.

"This is for you Ryou...They're coming back and this is what you'd do...I love you Ryou!" Lettuce said fiercely. She pulled a lever in front of her, and then pushed a big red button.** (A/N I'm sorry, I just had to put that!) **

"Let the second generation of mews begin!" They said in unison as a blue light filled the room.

Iycing had just gotten into the deep end of the water. "Jeez! It's so cold!" Slliot was busy swimming like he was ACTUALLLY a fish.

Suddenly, The ground felt like it was moving.

"Eh? What's..." She started speaking, but the small shake, gradually turned into a huge shaker.

"Earthquake? Shirogane-kun, Shirogane-kun where are you? She was frantic as she sped through the water and around the deep end looking for Elliot she swam down into the deep end searching for Elliot.

A blue light was being shown above, But Iycing was to busy to notice it. Her chest began to hurt from the overwhelming amount of lost air. She didn't care. She HAD to find Elliot.

Look originally faint blue glow became a fierce light blue light illuminating through the water and into Iycing's eye as she turned onto her back, ready to faint under the water. The water around her began to engulf her into...

"Huh? Last time I checked... Oh my god, It's snowing!" She ran around in the snow, not realizing she was naked. She caught a large snowflake in her hand, the snowflake somehow rised up and turned into a frosted bubble.

Iycing backed away and fell on her bum. The bubble frightend her because...well what would YOU do if you saw a snowflake turn onto a bubble? She sat up and sat indian style and finally tried to stop running away from the bubble. The bubble pooped revealing a snow leopard cub. It walked over to Ichigo with it little feet planting tracks in the snow.

"Aww...How cute! I just wanna snuggle you until you die!" She gladly picked up the cub and noticed it's black and white skin.

"oh, I've heard of snow leopards! You little guys are endangered...I really like snow leopards." She said with a smile and brought the cub up to her chest and hugged it. It meaowed quietly and licked her skin. A white bright light came out of her chest the cub smiled at her (thats right-a cat smiled!) and jumped into the light and disappeared

"Eh? Did... the snow leopard... It feels so warm,"Her chest felt warm, and soon, the feeling spread onto her whole body. It felt lake a blanket was wrapped around her.

Iycing woke up with blurred vision. All she could see was a yellow blob and peach skin.

Something cold was touching her lips... Air was being blown inside her body...

She sat straight up and coughed up the bad smelling chlorine enriched water from her digestive system. Elliot was sitting indian style on the concrete floor and let out a sigh of releif.

"Ikistahi-san... I'm so sorry... that giant earthquake came and...I couldn't find you. I shouldn't have let this happen to my date... You didn't get up until 5 minutes of CPR..." Elliot Stood up and bowed "Please forgive me for my foolishness and selfishness. I tried to do everything and you thankfully woke up. Please accept my humble apology!" He was still in a bowing position and had his face to the floor in shame.

Iycing stifled a giggle. Then another giggle came. She Laughed again. And again. And again, until she was roaring with laughter. Elliot had a confused look on his face.

"Whats...Whats so funny?" He said, starting to look frustrated with Iycing.

"You Are!"She said laughing."You Are!You Are!Heh heh! You blamed something on yourself that **I **did!" She said with strong roars of laughter in between each sentence."You like to blame others mistakes on yourself! Your so funny..." she said. She started to look more serious and sound more serious. "You shouldn't stress yourself with other's problems...you shouldn't put such heavy responsibility on yourself. It's un-healthy. You should be playing with friends and doing after school glee club or something." Her eyes were relaxed. She grabbed on of Elliot's and smiled. "So I won't acceot your apology, because you doin't deserve one, because you did nothing wrong in the first place. But I will thank you for Saving my life." Iycing said. She smiled and guided him towards the pool's exit and left the public pool, with nobody left in it.

"So let me get this straight: You Searched for Shiro Shiro-"

"wait, when did 'Shiro Shiro' come into play?" Iycing questioned.

"Shut up! Anyways, you didn't save yourself, you instead tried looking for Shirogane-san, You almost drowned, then you laughed at him when he tried to apologize? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Karen asked. She puffed out her lips and played with her curly, frizzy brown hair in her medium sized ponytail. Her black ballet flats tapped on the floor impatiently. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes "I'm waiting for a answer..."

"Karen, would you calm down? It's the poor girl's first date,she doesn't know what to do!" She could probably tell from Iycing's depressed look she was guilty.

"Urgh, we'll leave it alone for now..."

They all closed their locker doors in unison and walked outside. Nikita tied her slightly wavy black hair into a ponytail.

"Why are you putting your hair up? Its only like 70 degrees..." Iycing stated. It was unusual for Nikita to have her hair up.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER? Unh, she did forget didn't she..." Karen said, obviously annoyed.

"It's Shiro Shiro's-"

"SERIOUSLY, enough with 'Shiro Shiro'!"

"Okay whatever. Anyways, It's Shirogane's basketball practice." Nikita said blunltly. "you know how hot it gets in there when millions of girls are crowded inside one gym, putting my hair up will cool me off a bit"

"ITS ?" Iycing exclaimed. She sprinted off towards the gym, leaving her two friends behind.

"Ehhh! Wait for us Frosting..." Nikita and Karen said in union. They shuffled their feet across the floor, not even trying to make an attempt to hurry up

"If your too slow to catch up, you don't deserve his presence!" She called back.

**(A/N: The gym they had was like a small basketball stadium. Probably because most of the kids that come here become professionals, so they want them to come back to the gym and think "Awwww, this awesome place taught me how to play basket ball, I should recommend it in a commercial..." Or something stupid like that. But that RARELY happens anyway sooo...)**

"Nooo, were too late..." Iycing said.

"We have to sit in the last row, next to the windows...The worst seats in the room..." Karen sighed.

They shuffled over to the windows on the top row centered in the exact middle next to some oodling fangirls (and boys) of Elliot.

A huge scream rippled through the crowd.

"Agh! What happened? Why'd it get so loud? Did he make a shot? Ugh, we can't even see what's happening from up here, they look like dots! Hey you, what happened?"

she asked on fangirl. In the row below them.

She turned towards them in a trance like state. "Elliot Shirogane just-just-"

"Just what, lady, just what?"

"HE TOOK OFF HIS SHIRT!3" she said with a girlish squeal. With that, she turned her head back to the gym's floor.

"heh heh, I can see why their exited..." Iycing said quietly. No one heard her, so no one asked questions.

"Jeez, it's getting REALLY hot in here, imma crack open a window, ok guy?" Iycing asked.

"Whatever." They both said.

Iycing opened the window behind her and then turned back to the game.

The crowd abruptly stood up making Iycing and the crew lose all sight of the practice game even if they stood up because they were so short.

Iycing stood up on her tipietoes then jumped,

jumped,

jumped,

jumped...

without warning on her fifth jump, she flew up 45 feet in the air!

The crowd stopped paying attention to the practice and started looking up, they were startled by Karen and Nikita's screams.

"Oh my god! Look at her!" the crowd was chattering even louder while Iycing was still in the air.

Iycing felt a adrenaline rush as she flew up into the air. She screamed as she flew face first down into the basketball stadium, catching Elliot's attention. She feared death as she tumbled through the air while she screamed, and screamed, and screamed for her life. She closed her eyes and waited to land on the ground in a painful position.

She opened one eye and saw she was close to landing.

_Better say it before I die..._

"I love you, Elli-" She stopped short in her sentence because she felt a shock in her both of her feet. She opened her eyes and saw that she had landed safely ON HER FEET! She turned around and saw the crowd behind her screaming with either joy or scared feelings.

She let out a nervous giggle and ran out of the stadium/gym.

Iycing awoke from the sound of someone calling out her name. She opened her eyes and saw Karen and Nikita standing above her.

Iycing yawned and stretched out her arms.

"you know, the weather will lighten up soon..."Iycing said sleepily.

"Eh? What are you talking about? It started pouring like an hour ago!" Nikita said confused. "and besides, your not like the weather woman or anything!"

"Forget that, It's lunch time! I need to get all the sweets they have available before they all run out!" Karen complained.

"Oh no! That also means that someone might sit next to Elliot before me! Lets gooo!" Iycing said enthusiastically.

They stood in the lunch line patiently waiting for their lunch. Well, everyone but Karen.

"Hey, you! Don't you DARE take the last strawberry shortcake, or I will kill you!" Karen threatened. The poor guy was scared senseless and started crying. "Don't get your salty tears in the food either!" Karen screamed across the lunch serving table.

Iycing giggled to herself at Karen's ridiculous attitude.

"Karen calm down! Gee, you can get really crazy when it comes to sweets." Nikita stated oh so matter-a-factly.

"SWEETNESS, IS, MAH WEEKNESSS MO FO'S!" Karen said with a crazy look on her face.

"ok... Anyways, I'm really surprised you both jumped up in the air THAT HIGH, and that you landed safely on you feet! Your a frekin' acrobat!" Nikita exclaimed.

"To be completely honest, I was pretty sure I would die, but I guess i'm safe nya~!"

"did you just say 'nya'?"Nikita questioned.

"N-no."

"Are you sure?"

"uhm, y-yep"

"Ok..."

there was a awkward silence for a while, until Karen broke the silence by yelling at some random person to leave the last peach pie slice alone. Nikita and Iycing burst out laughing at Karen's consistent tantrums towards all those poor random people.

After what felt like forever, they were finally getting near the people serving lunch. Since Karen was in the front of both of them, she was first to get her lunch, grabbing all the cakes and sweets she could find! The line moved a few inches, bringing Iycing to the first serving pot. It was filled to the top of the pot with a steamy green sludge. No one wanted to eat it. She came up to the second pot. The delicious aroma of...something... filled her nostrils. Her mouth watered. Before Iycing could take control of her actions she opened her mouth and bit down into-

"Iycing, what are you doing? That's _sheep meat_! That crap is disgusting!" Karen warned.

Iycing had already started tearing the delicate flesh of the steaming hot meat before Karen started screaming. She dropped the half eaten sheep leg on her plate and laughed nervously. She backed away from the lunch line and dropped her plate on a random table and sprinted away, with a face as red as a strawberry.

Iycing stopped running as soon as she reached the bridge that connected their boring classes(social studies, math, science, ect.) with their torture classes (P.E, track, cross country, etc.). She put her hands on her knees and panted. She got out her emergency umbrella, it was blue and had white hearts of it. She walked over to one of the handles lining the bridge and face-palmed herself.

"Why am I being such a... OUTCAST? Ugh... I feel sleep deprived, I can jump extreme heights, then land on my feet, then I somehow suddenly like sheep meat! I'm being so weird... But why?"

Iycing suddenly remembered that strange dream she had when she was drowning. _I'm acting just like... _

"Ikisatashi-san! There you are! I got so worried after I saw your little accidental performance at practice a couple hours ago. Are you hurt?" Elliot walked towards her. He also had an umbrella, but his wasn't decorated and was a dark green color. He had a sincere tone in his voice, and his face was filled with worry.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking though nyan~." Iycing's eyes wdened. _Did I just say 'nya'? Maybe I did say nya earlier at lunch! _

"Whats the matter? You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Nothing, I'm fine nya~!" Iycing mentally slapped herself and blushed. "i was just thinking of how generous you were when you saved me yesterday... You were very sweet." She said smiling.

"Oh, it was nothing! I was trained in pool safety in America! I can even speak English!" He said enthusiastically. He flashed her his fangirl winning smile and took another step closer to Iycing. "Gosh, this weather is so depressing."

"Yes it is nya~! But don't worry, it'll clear up later nya~!" She turned away from Elliot and slapped herself. She blushed furiously and tried to smile.

"Oh yeah...nya nya... never mind, I forgot nya nyan... I shouldn't have made you worry yesterday nya nya nya!" Iycing turned around and ran away saying," Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! I'm sorry Shirogane-kuuun, Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

"Ikisatashi-san!" Elliot said while running after her.

As Iycing predicted, the weather cleared up. She walked her normal route home, passing by houses that were worn down, and some refined. She didn't bother running, she wasn't in a rush for anything. Besides, on rainy days, Mr and Mrs. ikisatashi usually cuddle up and watch a romantic movie of some sort.

She decided to try and take a turn towards the pool where she and Elliot had her date. After all, after that day, weird things DID start to happen.

She took a turn and arrived at the public pool. It was closed due to the terrible weathe earlier, but she NEEDED to find out why this was happening to her. She jumped up, and went up into the air extremely high, just like earlier. She used her new jumping skill to jump the rickety old wire fence that lead to the pool. She approached the exact same side of the poool where she and Elliot got in. she sat next to it, expecting for something to happen, but nothing did. She thought harder about the date, and what might have caused her weird actions. _Wait...THAT CAT STATUE! Is it still here...? _She got up and looked around for it. She spotted the silver statue behind two trees. It looked far away, but she ran towards it anyways. She jumped the back fence, as soon as she landed, she had a weird feeling somewhere... It was like a surge... in her heart?... It felt like a feeling, but it was more of a quick, powerful, surge of a weird feeling...was it fright? no... It was more like...

"A CAT SENSE!" she said out loud. _I can feel it... I think it's pulling me towards something...But where? _

She looked around for something special, or something the stuck out, all she could think of was the cat statue, so she ran towards it. The pushed trees and bushes out of her way as the cat statue was getting closer in view. _My cat sense... It's getting stronger... _She stopped. She saw something in a clearing leading to a park.

"Shirogane-kun? Did you follow me here? Did you come here just for me? You do care!" She whispered to herself. She smiled and hid behind a tree, spying on him. He was looking left to right, up and down, he was looking everywhere. Iycing's face turned into a frown. _Are you looking for me? I'm probably making you worry...I'm so sorry. _Elliot jogged away after searching the area.

"Shirgane-kun, wait! Neh..." there were two bushes in her way, so she searched for another way towards Elliot.

Little did she know, a medium sized ghost like creature rose from the very same bushes Iycing was in. It emitted a eerie red light and flew towards Elliot. It made strange _whew, whew _noises. It looked like it was searching for something.

" Ikisatshi-san? Is that you?" Elliot turned around, but saw nothing. _Where is she? Why did she run..._

The ghost like creature approached a stray, Orange cat underneath a lush bush. The cat meowed softly, and backed away from the strange creature. It merged with the poor creature, causing the cat to "Yeowl" with fear and pain. The merge itself created a large "BOOM!" sound and shot out fierce rays of red light.

"Ikisatashi-san?"

"Shirogane-kun! Shriogane-kun, where are you? I'm right here!" Iycing pleaded. She felt small tears form in her eyes. _Why hasn't he replied? I hope he's ok... _Before Iycing could process what was happening, a large "BOOM!" sound invaded into her ear drums. Her cat sense was leading the way towards the sound. She saw the opening Elliot was in, and through a thick, grey smoke, she could she Elliot looking for something. She smiled.

"Shiro-" She stopped her sentence short when she saw a large, orange tail swing behind Elliot. Her smile quickly faded as she became more in fear. A small patch of fog revealed a hideous, Mansion sized cat! It had Blood red eyes and a cutthroat, yellow overbite. It swung up it's ugly, robust paw and swung at Elliot with its thick, yellowing claws.

It felt like time froze.

All Iycing could see was Elliot's limp, beaten body.

The rest of the world was black.

Black.

Black.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her scream echoed through out the small clearing over and over again.

Her stomach churned.

She couldn't move her legs.

She had an imaginary straightjacket on.

_Move legs... Move dammit!_

She broke free of her fear and sprinted towards Elliot.

"Shirogane-kun! Shirogane-kun don't leave me!" She had tears flowing from her amber eyes.

As she got closer tho Elliot, the ferocious mutant cat jumped in front of her and roared. She jumped over the cat, but the monster was too fast. It swiped at her with it's paw and...

Someone saved her.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a tree in front of a very beautiful lady.

"Are you ok, Iycing Ikisatashi?" She said with a smile. Her stunning blue eyed looked her up and down. "You do look like your mother..." She said.

"How do you know my full name...?" Iycing asked. She was sort of frightened by the woman. Her brown pigtails, Her blue eyes, EVERYTHING sort of scared her.

"My name is Senai Akasaka, and you need to kill that monster." She pointed at the Mutant cat.

"Me? Your crazy! I cant do that!" Senai grabbed Iycing and jumped up to the branch above them as the cat swiped at the one they were on.

"You need to hurry, I can't keep jumping you around everywhere!" She said a little irritated.

"And besides, your boyfriend is about to become catnip." Senai said seriously.

"Shirogane-kun!" Iycing screamed. Her body shook rapidly as she stared at the mutant about to eat her love. Her eyes shined a bright blue as she felt something powerful overwhelm her body. She jumped of the tree and landed on her feet. She felt boiling hot rage rise inside her. "How do I kill it?" she screamed at Senai.

"Glad you asked, Mew Snowflake." Senai said with a smirk. "Take this; the power inside you will unlock an equal amount of power in your mew form." She threw a golden pendant at Iycing. She caught the pendant and stared at it.

_Mew Snowflke? The snow leopard... It wasn't a dream or a hallucination... _Iycing felt her heart trying to say something... It was screaming... trying to Iycing to say something...

"MEW MEW SNOWFLAKE, METAMOROPHO-SIS!" Iycing screamed. She felt herself whirl around as a piercing light surround her. When her body stopped moving, she looked down and saw that she had knee high blue boots. She had a frilly dress with a gray to white gradient. The top of the dress was rounded and strapless. She had a white and gray garter on both of her arms and her right leg. She had two light blue gloves **(A/N They resemble Purin's) **and had two blonde, curly pigtails. Her eyes were a pretty light blue.

"What's up with these clothes? I look like some type of crazy super hero!" Iycing said dramatically.

She landed on the ground lightly in front of the mutant. It swiped a paw at her and she jumped up and dodged it, landing perfectly on her feet.

The cat roared at her with Its disgusting breath and swiped at her again.

"Shuriken Snow Heart!" Iycing screamed on instinct. A white Heart shaped weapon with a magical field of some sort in the middle of the heart **(A/N:you know how when you get a bubble wand and you put it in the bubble juice stuff? You know how that looks in the middle of it? Thats what her heart looks like.)**appeared from one of the hairbands holding her ponytails.In the middle of the force field type thing was the heart was the grey crystal on her bathing suit at home. _That heart crystal! Did mom know when she bought this...? _She snapped out of her thoughts and held up the heart towards the mutant as it swiped a furry paw at her. A force field surrounded Iycing as the beast tried to scratch her with its claws. As the force field broke, the cat roared from the bright light stinging it's delicate eyes.

"Ugh, that's it! I didn't want to hurt a poor cat, but now I must fight since you wont surrender!" Iycing jumped up onto a nearby tree branch. "Why are you tormenting me? You must stop this! You can't hurt the one I love without getting a little taste of how I feel!" Iycing taunted. "I'll let you know how I feel! Get a little taste of Snowflake pride Nyan~!" Iycing said putting herself in a cat pose.

The fugly animal tried to get a bite out of Iycing, but she jumped in the air right on time.

"Ribbon... Snowflake CHECK!" Iycing screamed. She blew into her heart which emitted snowflake looking shurikens. The shurikens surrounded the beast and sparkles flew around as the stray cat parted with ghost like figure.

A furry little robot came from no where and ate the ghost like figure. It was as big as 4 fists piled up together. It had a white body and Grey eyes and gray cat ears. It also had two light blue wings and a light blue tail.

"Retrieval of harmful substance complete! Welcome to the second generation of mews, Iycing Ikisatashi! Welcome, Welcome! May I call you Frosting?" The robot said in a cute high pitched voice.

Iycing ignored the robot and tore after Elliot.

"Shirogane-kun? Shirogane-kun?" Iycing screamed as she reached Elliot.

"That was great! You defeated your first Lelion Anima with ease!" Senai said, smiling.

"Why... why the hell are you doing this to me? Is Shirogane-kun some experiment or something? Are you just using him for your selfish ways? And whats up with this 'second generation thing'? I've never heard of a FIRST generation of... of freaks! Explain yourself or else!" Iycing said, she was crying, but still had rage building up inside of her.

"Stop whining... I don't like to see children cry..." Senai said. She gave Iycing a hug and whispered into Iycing's red ears, "You've been chosen. Your special."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Iycing asked angrily. She tried to pry herself from the brunette's grip, so Senai willingly let go.

"I apologize for my partner's such straight forwardness. We mean you and my son no harm." A sweet voice said. Iycing turned around and saw a tall lady with a long green braid and beautiful, soft blue eyes. She had on a dark green knee high dress with short sleeves. She really did look like Elliot.

"Y-YOUR SON? You mean Shirogane-kun is... Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ms. Shirogane for yelling at your friend, please still allow me to date your son!" Iycing pleaded.

"It's fine Iycing. May me and T4000 call you frosting, the common nick-name you have at school?" The lady said.

"S-sure. Who's T4000?" Iycing asked.

"T4000 is this little robot here." The lady replied. The fluffy robot landed on the lady's shoulder.

"Hello ! Welcome to the second mew project! Welcome, welcome!" T4000 said.

"Hello T4000..." Iycing replied.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself, I am Lettuce Shirogane. Pleased to meet you Frosting." Lettuce said politely bowing.

"Uhm, pleased to meet you Ms. Shirogane." Iycing replied blushing. She felt flattered that she was being so polite.

"We will explain all of this soon Frosting. Oh, and don't worry about my son, he just fainted from the shock. He has a couple scratches, but he'll be fine. I'll take him home In a bit." Lettuce said in a reassuring voice. In fact, everything about Lettuce was very reassuring!

"Ok..." Iycing said.

"Let me escort you inside, Ms Frosing. It'll be a honor to escort the special lady."

"Lets go Lettuce, we have tons of work to do with her." Senai said looking up at the blue sky, the sun's powerful rays shone on her pale face.

_Ehhh? Tons of work? who exactly are they, and what are they planning to do with me? One's Shirogane-kun's mom? How should I act? Ugh, I don't understand ANYTHING!_


End file.
